Devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, power tools, and toys often rely on electrical battery energy. In addition, many devices associated with the aerospace and marine industries utilize battery power at one time or another. At least one type of electrical batteries store chemical energy and deliver electrical energy through an electrochemical conversion process. A typical battery of this type consists of one or more cells, organized in an array. Each cell consists of an anode, a cathode, and the electrolyte that separates the two electrodes and allows the transfer of electrons as ions between them. Chemical material that originates chemical reactions within the cell is called active material. In practice, the energy that can be obtained from a cell is fundamentally limited by the quantity of active material contained in the cell.
Electrical batteries may be non-rechargeable or rechargeable. Although some devices may use non-rechargeable batteries, the vast majority depend on rechargeable batteries. Batteries with one or more features such as a capacity to be recharged, a long lifetime, a light weight, and a small size are highly desirable in many applications. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for battery life cycle management.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the described embodiments as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.